


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°57 : « Acheteur »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (For once I don't put it anywhere specifically), (I don't even know where I can put this drabble), (So-called Canon or Legends), (Thrawn stays Thrawn when it comes to art), But Thrawn is (as always) an art lover, Drabble, Light crack, The OC isn't a Gary Stu / Marty Sue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: L'indécision d'un haut officier Impérial, planté là, au beau milieu d'une galerie d'art, n'était pas sans irriter l'un des vendeurs de ladite galerie d'art.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°57 : « Acheteur »

**Author's Note:**

> UNE TRÈS BONNE ANNÉE 2019 à vous, et tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui commence ! :D
> 
> Allez, on s'allège un peu cette fois-ci, on repart pour un court drabble inédit :)

Le vendeur de la galerie d'art regardait son client d'un air réprobateur, tentant toutefois de masquer son mécontentement sous le sourire de façade qu'il était obligé d'arborer en tous temps – même si, dans l'état actuel des choses, il était assez crispé.

Son client, un haut officier Impérial à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges brillants – l'Amiral Thrawn, il lui semblait avoir compris –, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les émotions négatives qu'il déclenchait chez son interlocuteur. Ce fin connaisseur d'art était totalement absorbé par les œuvres qui les entouraient, et son incapacité à arrêter son choix pour l'achat était ce qui mettait le vendeur dans une posture assez hostile à son encontre.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que le fanon tend à penser Thrawn comme quelqu'un ne parvenant pas à lire les émotions chez ses interlocuteurs, mais en fait, dans le canon (oui, celui de l'ère Disney – mais pour une fois, il ne dit pas seulement n'importe quoi), il est clair que Thrawn est parfaitement capable de discerner les variations dans la posture et l'expression du visage des personnes autour de lui ;)
> 
> Je pense que c'est une erreur (mignonne, toutefois) que nous faisons car nous étendons le fait que nous pensons que Thrawn n'est pas à son aise dans les nouvelles normes sociales auxquelles il est confronté (cela fait sens), à toutes les formes d'interaction qu'il peut avoir.
> 
> Bref. Voilà. (Thrawn serait-il seulement capable d'observer suffisamment ses interlocuteurs, une fois entouré d'œuvres d'art, pour discerner leurs intentions ? Rien n'est moins sûr :p)


End file.
